


My Tsuna

by KhaiPlisetsky



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Poland national football team, Soccer - Fandom, UEFA Euro 2016
Genre: Football | Soccer, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Other, Romance, Teen Romance, UEFA European Championship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 10:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhaiPlisetsky/pseuds/KhaiPlisetsky
Summary: A story that happened very emotional that even Haru needs... a Polish star, to help her. Dobrze, brother, dobrze.





	My Tsuna

Paris, France

"Cheese!" A man took photo from another group. And they were laughing high.

It was them, these men wearing Polish shirts. They were – Jakub Błaszczykowski, Robert Lewandowski, Przemysław Tytoń and Wojciech Szczęsny. Photo was taken by a man whom he is not player of Polish team – Teodor Sławiańki. Teodor is just a part of medical cruise of Polish team.  
"Jest tak źle Krychowiak nie przyłączyć. Smutny." ( _Too bad Krychowiak did not join._ _Sad._ )

"Jest w porządku. Krychowiak czatuje z kilkoma Hiszpanami." ( _It's fine. Krychowiak is chatting with some Spaniards._ )

Lewandowski blamed Juanfran for this, but they could not deny that Coach Adam Nawałka was giving them total free time in Paris. So they made a step, each had to choose a place for a tour gaming. Under the Eiffel Tower, they managed to make step to go entire of Paris. But they could not decide where to go.

Jakub? Failed.

Robert? Nothing.

Przemysław? No.

Even Teodor did not know where to go. Disneyland? Neh.

…

…

…

Waiting for over 15 minutes, all 5 still couldn't choose a place. Getting tired, Jakub Błaszczykowski decided:

"Dobrze, skoro nie wiemy gdzie iść, musimy oddzielać przez godzinę. Następnie, jeśli możemy wybrać, zebrać z powrotem do Wieży Eiffla i rozmów." ( _Alright, since we don't know where to go, we should separate for an hour. Then if we can choose, gather back to the Eiffel and talk._ )

All 4 agreed with Jakub, so they decided to go around Paris for an hour. With Jakub, he would enter to somewhere near Stade de France, seeking somewhere to play, as for his teammates were also trying to find a suitable place for all 5. Not really childish right?

A bit of Polish feelings for them too…

"Let see… no."

…

"No, not this stupid place…"

…

"Kkk, is anything worse than today? C'mon!"

Seemed like Jakub was unlucky. He was dissatisfied with what he saw. In all of them, Jakub was the most dissatisfied. He did not know how his teammates work, but he just wanted to say for himself "I wanna slap on my face. Damn I'm so bad…"

Just like this, Jakub?

…

…

…

…

…

Suddenly, Jakub saw a girl standing here. She looked Asian. With Jakub, he had met many Asians in entire of his career until now, so he seemed not so special to her. But noticing her face, something told Jakub that he should encounter the girl.

"This girl is strange, something like…"

He moved close. She did not move, as she just stood here. Her mouth was smiling but there was something that made her eyes watered…

…she…

…

…

…

When Jakub was getting closer, suddenly she asked:

"Who are you?"

"Uhhhh… how do you know I am here?" Jakub was amazed a bit, but soon he took back his courage: "And… who are you?"

"I am just… a girl here. Yeah, call me Haru." She said as she was carrying umbrella. Seeing the umbrella, Jakub realized sooner or later, it would be rains, so he asked her to go inside to a small coffee shop. And she agreed.

Just like Jakub expected, rains had come…

…

#####

_Marquis Joffre Café…_

In here, Jakub Błaszczykowski with the girl sat down. Through the investigation over, he had known the girl, is Haru Miura.

"So, you are Haru Miura, you revealed it?"

"Yes, how about you?" The girl with petit hair asked back.

"My name is Jakub Błaszczykowski, just call me Jake." His Polish accent voice really had few interests on Haru. But the thing Haru got amazed, was the name. She…

"Wait, Jakub Błaszczykowski, isn't you a footballer?"

"Oh, yeah. But only you know, please don't talk to anyone that I am here." Jakub whispered to Haru. Haru nodded and then, Jakub questioned to Haru why she was so upset outside. Haru replied that she wasn't upset, but she wondered if one day she can marry or not. Jakub had a bit of surprise…

"Marry?"

"Yes, marry… for my future…"

"So, who will you marry?"

"Of course… it is him…"

Haru gave to Jakub a photo, and Jakub, after seeing it, had finally understood. So be it, Jakub did ask: "So, how good the boy? Please tell me. Maybe in someday I can help you."

"Well, he is like…" Haru opened her mouth, in the memories…

* * *

…

" _My hero…" Haru only said that when she was carried by that man. The boy, same age with Haru…_

_In all of the problems, he might not be the best, but he cared for everyone… this is the boy… she loves…_

…

_In all around, of course, he is a clumsy boy. He was best known as "No-Good". He isn't smart. Yes._

_In every addition he seemed to be so… girly. He could be seen like a girly boy. So he always got mocked by many students at his school._

_He is a very bad, bad boy. Bad because he is mentioned as a loser, but also for his clumsy and a bit of idiotic…_

…

_But with Haru, the boy is more meaning than just his bad side. He is not totally a "No-Good" person, he also has many thing that normal person does not have._

_It is the kindness, careful and he always worries for everyone's lives._

_He is so sweet, right? A bit…_

…

_Haru at first saw him like a child bully, but then when she went closer, she realized that he was more than this. He was best known for a wonderful feeling._

" _Yeah, maybe he is idiot? So?"_

" _He had done more than any others. What did you want?"_

_Every memories gave back to Haru a lot of lovely feelings…_

…

_She knew him, she loves him and she cares on him. The only thing she wished, is for his safety and being loyal to him forever._

_She is always with him…_

…

_There is no place for her now…_

…

_She only wishes: "I love you."_

…

_And so she did wish for it, but will he answer?_

_The time will note everything…_

* * *

…

"So, this is the boy, right?" Jakub took a moment…

"Yes." Haru told slowly but warm: "I hope you can understand… maybe, I can't have a chance to be with him, since he has a friend he always cares. But no matter how, I'll be always with him."

"I see… this, you have touched me." Jakub appreciated this story, since he also shared the same feeling. He would like to hope that he can do something for her, so… "Well, if you want him, prove that, you are suitable for this position. Show him you are the woman he can trust."

"Well. Thanks…" Haru blushed. She really, really needed this, after all, she also respected him a lot. She then realized that she must leave, so even the weather wasn't really well, she still said goodbye. Jakub also did the same…

"Arigato kozaimatsu!"

"Pozdraw!"

And she left the coffee shop. Now, only Jakub stayed inside. Few others kept serving him some coffees until the sky turned blue back…

…

…

…

#####

_Eiffel Tower…_

"Jesteś spóźniony. Czy masz coś?" ( _You are late. Do you have anything?_ )

"Więc, nie." ( _Well, no._ )

Jakub's answer disappointed all 4. Seemed like they did not know where to go for all day long. This day had become the waste of time.

"Oh go home. Wait tonight."

Teodor told the cruise and they all left the Tower, but in somehow, only Jakub knew what he did…

…didn't he say that Haru had forgotten the photo? Yes she had forgotten it. And now it's on the hand of Poland's Euro 2012's captain.

Still be it…

" _My Tsuna_ , yeah right." Jakub remembered the story: "This caused me go nowhere, but I think, I should not tell any others about it. Maybe tomorrow, only me visit Haru."

What would Adam Nawałka think?

#####

As for Haru, when she came back, she saw Kyoko had been waiting for her…

"Where did you go, Haru?" wondered Kyoko.

"Well, a trip through Paris… oh, I forgot Tsuna's photo…"

"What are you talking too? C'mon, get in. Tsuna, Gokudera and Kyoya are waiting only you to start."

"Really?" Haru touched: "Well, if you say… then go on! I-Pin, Lambo… we should have to do this now…"

Something had changed, it made Haru very happy. Thanked for Kyoko first… wasn't it…

But most important, Tsuna had already prepared everything… yup… Haru and Kyoko saw and respected him… With Haru, it was like a true story…

Jakub Błaszczykowski would be so amazed…

* * *

_My Tsuna…_


End file.
